


Baby Daddy

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan AU Collection [3]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: AU of an AU, Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fucked Up, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Twincest, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Ethan might've been a weird Alpha, but he thinks Grayson really takes the cake now.He thought Grayson just had flu or a stomach bug. Turns out, yeah, there is something going on in Grayson's stomach. He just didn't expect the stomach bug would be the size of a tiny bean and, apparently, about to become a new life inside Grayson's stomach.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan AU Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: not really within the same AU of [Made for Me] Omegaverse AU, but has a similar background and world-building. So maybe like a spin-off kind of thing? They're still both Alphas in this, but Grayson can get pregnant because of plot. Because apparently Grayson really wanted an offspring, so in this, he got his wish. Don't take this story seriously because I'm writing this mostly for funsies because of that tweet lol.

Ethan might've been a weird Alpha, but he thinks Grayson really takes the cake now. 

Grayson has been complaining about his stomach hurting and feeling nauseous all the time. Ethan thought he might've gotten flu or a stomach bug or something. They might be Alphas, but even they are still prone to occasional sickness. For example, Grayson's weird allergy to animals with fur.

Besides, they're in Australia and there are a couple of weird bugs here, who knows. So, they went to the nearest hospital just to make sure nothing serious was going on and Grayson wasn't actually dying or something. 

Turns out, yeah, there is something going on in Grayson's stomach. He just didn't expect the stomach bug would be the size of a tiny bean and, apparently, about to become a new life inside Grayson's stomach.

"He's an Alpha," Ethan deadpanned to the OB-GYN Doctor, who looked really delighted. Ethan feels the need to be the rational, calm person in the room because Grayson was already squealing and getting far too thrilled at knowing there's a fucking _life_ inside his _Alpha_ stomach. Of course, since the apparent 'mother-to-be' was happy, the Doctor was also happy for him.

Ethan, however, still needs some questions to be answered because he was freaking out and Grayson is a _fucking_ ** _Alpha_** **.** He's not supposed to have a _womb._

He's not supposed to get _pregnant_.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grayson. You are now a new mom!" the Doctor congratulated, totally ignoring Ethan. Grayson actually looked like he was going to cry when he turned to Ethan, eyes wide and glistening and so _fucking happy._

"But, he's an _Alpha,"_ Ethan tried again, weakly now, which again had gotten ignored as the room was swept by more excitement and happiness over a new life coming. Grayson and the Doctor were both squealing and yelling in excitement, giving no concern to Ethan's rising panic and very rational question.

Seriously, what the _fuck is happening?_

* * *

Apparently, Grayson always has a weird condition where he does actually have a relatively small, tiny chance of getting pregnant despite being an Alpha. It's a weird, rare condition he was apparently born with. Just like with his severe dog allergy, it was something that didn't apply to Ethan, just like how his extreme senses didn't apply to Grayson.

How no one ever said anything or found this out _before_ Grayson got pregnant feels like an extreme oversight. He'd think a womb inside an Alpha's stomach would've been something someone would notice before and maybe warn someone ( _Ethan_ ) about. Years of annual check-ups, how come that shit never came up before?

"What the _fuck,"_ Ethan muttered to himself again, with as much feeling as he had previously. He was driving them back from the hospital, going back to their rented house. In Australia. He's not even having this crisis in America, but in _Australia._

_Fuck._

"Are you... like, not happy about this?" Grayson asked beside him, having calmed down from his initial excitement. Ethan could hear the insecurity in his voice and he hated it.

"Grayson, of course I'm happy," _maybe, later, once I calm the fuck down I'm sure I'll be happy_. 

He's sure once the panic subside he'll be the happiest brother-slash- _dad_ in the _world._

_Fuck, I'm not ready to be a_ _**dad** yet._

"Just, I mean. This is really sudden, and I get if you don't want it yet. But, I'm having it, whether you want it or not, and... I dunno... I can be okay with it if you just leave the baby to me. Like, if you don't want the responsibility. It's okay. I don't mind."

Okay, hearing it like that makes it sound like Ethan was the kind of flaky guy he didn't want to be and he's not having it.

"Well, I fucking mind," Ethan retorted, maybe a tad harshly. "Just how low is your fucking expectation of me, Gray? I'm scared, yeah. I'm fucking terrified of what this whole thing means. But I'm not gonna fucking bolt like a coward. I'm not gonna be that kind of a little bitch."

From the corner of his eyes, Ethan could see a small smile playing on Grayson's lips.

"Yeah?" Grayson asked again, voice still soft. "You're not gonna run?"

"Fuck no," Ethan replied vehemently. "Bring it the fuck on."

"Okay, good."

Grayson was full-on smiling now. When Ethan glanced at him, his brother has fully relaxed. His eyes were bright again, full of expectations that also kind of scared Ethan since he didn't want to disappoint him.

... _Fuck._

* * *

When they arrived back at the rented house (which, at this point, might as well be their home), Ethan remembered that having a baby is a huge deal and pretty much something they probably should tell their family about as soon as possible.

How does one explain that he got his _Alpha_ brother pregnant anyway?

_Oh God, we're gonna get written off the family registry, aren't w_ _e? Or maybe just me? Fuck..._

He was about to discuss it with Grayson, figuring out the best way how to break the news gently to their family. Preferably in a way that won't get any of them scratched off the family registry. But, of course, Grayson ruined that already.

"MOM!! I'M PREGNANT!!"

_Fucking goddamnit..._

Grayson was already on the phone, face-timing and screaming excitedly to, he supposed, _mom_.

"Hi, Cam! You're there too? Guess what? I'm pregnant!! What do you mean, real baby? Of course it's a real baby!"

Ethan wondered if this is how having asthma feels like. Shortness of breath, cold all over, and feeling the dread and fear just hanging off on his shoulder. Maybe he was dying?

"Yeah, turns out, I can have a baby! Nope, still an Alpha here. Apparently it's some kind of a rare mutation thing. Tiny chance though, so that I got pregnant despite it must be fate! I'm supposed to have this baby! Fuck, I'm so happy, can you believe that?"

God, Grayson was so excited and so happy. Ethan's hindbrain does feel a bit proud, but right now Ethan was feeling mostly scared. There's some excitement there since it's also starting to dawn on him that the baby is _his, his and Grayson'_ s, and that's.... That's so fucking special in a way Ethan couldn't describe. It also erases his main insecurity in their relationship.

He always feared if Grayson will someday leave him for a Beta or an Omega that can give him a child he so coveted. He was always afraid if their time together was limited, until Grayson decided he really, _really_ wanted an offspring. Start a _new_ family, with someone with the capability of giving birth. 

Ethan clung and clung, and while Grayson never gave any indication he ever planned to actually _leave_ Ethan, the fear stayed anyway, because Grayson always, _always,_ wanted a child of his own. So, while Ethan never wished Grayson was an Omega, he had wished he _himself_ was, especially when the insecurity was too much. Just so Grayson would never leave him, so he would never have a reason to.

Now... _Now_ , he doesn't have to be afraid of that anymore. Grayson can have his own child and.... Ethan doesn't have to let him go. _Ever_.

Ethan can be enough now. Like, really enough. Grayson won't need anyone else, Ethan _is **enough**_.

The tiny bean in Grayson's stomach was proof.

Still, Ethan doesn't feel like he's ready to be a parent, yet. He feels like he's still too young, too inexperienced, and he doesn't want to ruin a child's life by being an incompetent parent.

"Oh, come on. You don't believe me? Ethan's here too. E! Come here! Tell mom I'm not joking!"

_Shit..._

"Mom, hey!" Ethan greeted as he approached Grayson's phone, letting himself be seen within the screen of the phone. Mom and Cam were looking mostly confused and slightly worried.

_"Grayson just said he was pregnant. Is that true?"_

"Yep," Ethan answered, nodding nervously. "All true. I went to the OB-GYN with him and everything. He's been having nausea lately, so we went to the nearest clinic, thinking it might've been a stomach bug or something. Turns out, he's three weeks preggers! Got checked with an OB-GYN too, and she confirmed it. Grayson is pregnant with an actual baby in him, the size of a little bean. Congrats, Lisa! You're a grandma! And Cameron, now you're Auntie Cam. I'll send you the pic."

 _"Oh my god,"_ Cameron exclaimed, almost breathlessly. _"Damn, how is that even possible? You're both Alphas! Grayson is an Alpha!"_

"Exactly my reaction!" Ethan pointed at the screen, raising his eyebrows at Grayson, who rolled his eyes, though he still kept on smiling. 

"Apparently Grayson has this rare mutation thing that allows him a tiny, little chance to get pregnant. They said it only happens in like, one percent of the world's Alpha population, so—"

"IT'S FREAKIN' _FATE_ , BABY! WOOOOO!!!!"

"Grayson's really happy and very, _very_ excited about this. He hasn't calmed down since he got the news."

"I'M PREGNANT, MOM! I'M GONNA HAVE MY OWN BABY!! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"...He's _**very**_ excited."

Cameron laughed, because obviously this was a happy news for Grayson. Lisa, however, has a more troubled look on her face even as she was smiling for her son's happiness.

_"I'm very happy for Grayson. But, you both know raising a child won't be easy, right? There's a lot of responsibilities there. Have you also informed the other parent? Do you know who the other parent is?"_

Ah, the more serious questions. _The other parent_.

_'I'm the other parent, Ma. A-ha-ha. Surprise~'_

It's likely he will die if he said that. Or maybe she will, out of shock. Or maybe Cam will kill him. Someone in the family will, definitely. Either way, Ethan just knew he won't like the repercussion if he fessed up. 

"Is the other parent important?" Grayson asked suddenly. His tone has turned much more serious. 

"It's not like I'm an Omega. I'm an Alpha. The other guy is an Alpha too. I'm pretty sure the other guy didn't expect that I got pregnant. I'd rather just raise this child with Ethan, if I'm going to do it with another Alpha anyway. E already said he'll help me and be there with me, every step of the way."

 _"Gray, the other parent_ —"

"So will you, right?" Grayson continued on, not letting Mom finish her words. "I don't need anyone else. I got you two to give me advice and stuff. I got Ethan to help me whenever. I really don't see why I'll need anyone else. This baby is _mine_. I'm carrying it. Not this _other parent_."

Ethan could see how Grayson already curled his arm around his stomach protectively as he was speaking. Mom's look has softened, but still, she was a mother. Grayson might be an A-Grade Alpha, but he's still her baby. 

"The other Alpha is a bitch, anyway," Ethan continued, fully aware he was badmouthing himself. "A fucking asshole, honestly. The guy shouldn't ever get near Grayson at all. He's too clingy but so fucking unreliable when needed. If we tell the guy he has a baby with another Alpha, he'll just freak and run. Not worth it, Ma."

Grayson blinked and glanced at him with eyes full of concern and a furrow on his eyebrows, but his mom let out a soft sigh.

 _"All right, if you think so,"_ Mom acquiesced. _"_ _Just, be well, all right? Give us constant updates. Tell us what your plans are now, with the baby. Also, be more mindful of what you eat and what you do. Watch your health and don't strain yourself. You have a baby in you now."_

"Alright, Ma. I will," Grayson grinned. "Shit, _I have a baby, Ma!"_ he squealed again excitedly at the end. Lisa let out a chuckle as Grayson's earlier enthusiasm returned again.

_"Yes. I'm so happy for you, Gray. Both of you, take care, okay? Love you both."_

"Love you too, Ma."

After the face-time was done, Ethan sighed in relief. There was guilt creeping in his chest for the lie-that-wasn't-entirely-a-lie, but he was pretty sure it was a bad idea to actually tell his mom that he impregnated his twin brother.

Even in his head that doesn't sound good.

"Hey, E," Grayson suddenly called out. Ethan turned his head and suddenly Grayson's hands were on his cheeks and his lips were on him, kissing the living daylights out of him. The familiar feel of Grayson's soft lips and the lingering taste of his mouth made Ethan feel a bit lightheaded, as he tends to be. There was the familiar spark, running from where their lips connect down to his chest, the warm and tender feeling he couldn't mistake as anything other than _love_.

Ethan had to blink and re-orient himself when it was over. 

"...Uh, not that I'm not happy, but what was that kiss for?" Ethan also would like to know if he can have it again. Grayson's face is still right there. He should lean forward and capture that lips with his this time.

Grayson was also grinning, a soft look in his eyes, and Ethan really, _really,_ wanted to kiss him again.

"I love you," Grayson said, "And I'm so _happy_ right now. It's like I got the gift of a lifetime. _Shit,_ I'm so happy that I'm actually afraid I'm just dreaming, E. _We're having a baby!"_

Ethan still couldn't shake off his fear, the feeling of inadequacy that still lingered with him. But, with Grayson looking at him like _that,_ with eyes looking at Ethan with nothing but happiness and love, with a smile so big and bright that Ethan didn't want it to disappear, he would try anyway.

He'll learn, won't he? Even if he messed up, Grayson will be there too.

Together, every step of the way.

Brothers. Partners. Lovers.

Parents.

"Yeah," Ethan smiled back, finally feeling the genuine excitement his fear had blocked from him. " _We're having a baby."_

_A gift of a lifetime._

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: ...Why is this so sappy? Omg.
> 
> So, I actually have a kind of complicated feeling for mpreg. Or preg in general. Sometimes I like it, sometimes I don't. If it shows, I'm sorry. I'm also ignoring the possible complication of and Alpha giving birth (it exists, but I also didn't know where to write it), the likely miscalculation that maybe 3 weeks isn't enough for a bean-form to appear yet in the womb, and a lot other technical stuff I probably should've included. It's very likely I've rushed the pacing a bit too much, but I just want Ethan freaking out and Grayson to have a baby.
> 
> Also, more things I didn't get to include: Grayson gonna take all the advantages of being pregnant, including making Ethan do everything for him, massage his feet, massage his back, get him food at shitty hours, and all the shit. Sometimes, he'll do it because he does need Ethan to do it, other times he'll do it just for giggles. Ethan gets annoyed, yes, but he also loves Grayson and that's his baby Grayson was carrying, and Grayson tends to apologize in plenty of heartwarming, happy kisses. Later on, they also gonna have a little Alpha girl who is going to grow up too small for her age but just as feisty and a lot stronger than other Alpha her size, and age. She gets all of Grayson's strength and all of Ethan's awkwardness (none of his senses though, thank god). She's cute and Grayson dote on her since she's so cute, "just like you, Ethan!" Ethan doesn't know how to feel about that.
> 
> Anyway, the twins have turned 20 and congrats to them! Wooooo~


End file.
